Nalu : Sword art online
by celestialqueen827
Summary: Lucy finally got SAO! Little did she knew that it comes with a price, not able to see hear new boyfriend Natsu or her guild Fairy Tail for many years, leaving her to become cold and heartless. Meet Kirito and Asuna who protect Lucy in the virtual world, and bring her happiness again. Will Lucy come back to natsu? Or will see become lost? Guns, Swords, and protective Natsu. GGO SAO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: (Lucy's POA) Taken place after GMG**

I remember that day clearly, I was excited to finally get one of the 10,000 nerve gear. Pre-ordering was expense but I went on tons of small solo missions to get enough jewels. Natsu said I was weird to get so excited over a tiny game but I didn't care. Even though he called me weird or stupid sometimes, thats why I loved him, he was my rock and I was his and we both needed each other. It was our one year anniversary when the incident happened. He knew I was so excited to get the nerve gear and said I can play until he gets back from his mission, then we were supposed to go out for a fancy dinner. He was going to take me to the place where we first met, I was going to give him a key with a flame on it, for he holds the key to my heart. I know its cheesy but this is Natsu we are talking about.

In my mind I could still see him giving me a peck on the lips before he left telling me how soon we were going to see each other, oh how wrong he was. I still remember Happy's warm fur curled against my chest saying good-bye. I remember Natsu soft 'I love you' against my ear. After our warm embrace, he left along with Happy, with me not so sad to see him go. Oh, how I want to be able to hug and kiss both of their goofy faces right now! I remember after them leaving going to Mira telling her I was leaving for the day. I remember how sweet her voice was against the loud thunder of the guild. I gave Levy-chan a short hug before leaving, I miss that blue-haired mage so much. I went home soon afterwards and set up the nerve gear next to my bed. The last thing I saw as I put on the nerve gear was the sun hitting against my desk as I quietly chanted the words to turn it on.

It was a perfect day for the First (and Last if I might say) opening of the virtual world. I picked an avatar that looked had long brown hair with pigtails and blue eyes if I recalled. I remembered how disappointed I was to not see my guild mark on my hand. But I thought 'hey its only for awhile, you came here to relax and take a break from my wild world', oh how wrong I was. I named my avatar Luna for I thought it was a good name. I quickly learned how to defeat things with my white sword by Kirito, a nice friendly guy who was helping me and this other guy out. He was a charming fellow, but would never take my heart. He told me that I was fairly good for a beginner and I was pleased. I told him thank-you and left to find some of my first quest to get some more gear, I had a couple more hours to go before Natsu came home. As I was walking around, everyone started to disappear. I could be only terrified for a second before I disappeared too. I landed in the middle of the game and it looked like everyone else too.

I still remembered how the sky turned red and a big hooded character appeared. I remembered shaking so much my knees started to give out. The hooded figure started to talk, "Attention Players, welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. And as of this moment I control this world." All I could think was 'is this guy serious? Why state this now?'

He continued, " I am sure most of you noticed an item missing from your main menu. The log-out button" suddenly my heart stop, I knew nothing good can come from this. " Let me assure you this is not a defect game. I repeat this was not a defect…" I couldn't control my body anymore, I couldn't hear anything. I fell down as someone caught me. All that ran through my head was 'Natsu, Natsu, Tell me this is a dream. NATSU!'. Then I backed out. Upon awakening the next morning, still in the virtual world I was informed with news that stills lingers on today. We are stuck in the virtual world until someone can get to floor 100 and pass it, which was nearly impossible. I was also informed that if you die in this world you die in the real world for the nerve gear is connected to our brains. Also if someone tries to take it off in the real world, it will burn your brain. So I learned, I am stuck. I am stuck in a world without Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, my keys. A world without Fairy Tail. The only thing I had was my guild mark on my right hand, for our true identities were revealed. And Fairy Tail is my identity. But that was two years ago. And yes, I'm still here, in the virtual world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: (Lucy's POV)**

Yes, its been two harsh years. At first, I was terrified, terrified being killed, terrified of never getting out, terrified of never seeing Natsu and Fairy Tail. I didn't know what to do, I thought at first that Natsu probably wants me to stand in the shadows and wait. But after three weeks of this and learning about how many people died in just weeks, I couldn't stand back. I need to fight, I need to grow stronger and raise my skills. I decided that I need to join a party or a guild here. Not just for my own protection, but to grow stronger to protect others. After months of going back and forth between guilds and parties, I joined Knights of Blood and became right hand women to Asuna, the sub-leader. Me and her got along well, both determined to go back home as soon as possible. We both got on top of the front lines, a very dangerous place. I helped defeated 24 floors are we are currently on floor 75. I wear a uniform like Asuna, expect the red outlines are pink. I asked them personally for a different color for it always reminds me of why I'm fighting, for Natsu and a certain guild that is stamped on my right hand.

I keep white half gloves on to cover my guild mark, for I'm afraid the system will find it and take it away. I use a thin but heavy white sword with pink outlines. I also recently dyed the ends of my hair pink, in honor for the one I love. I am currently on level 83, 4 levels under Asuna. I have many skills including my special one, archery. Although I still miss my celestial spirits dearly, bow and arrows are by far my favorite weapon. Not many characters have it, but it makes me special. I keep my bow on my back at all times. I live in a apartment on the 43 floor next to the city's beach. I never spend time there for I'm always fighting or busy planning. Asuna used to be so uptight in finishing the game as me, but every since she started dating Kirito, she has been more free. I'm not mad at her or anything but I guess I am a little jealous that she has something to live for in this world. I, on the other hand, have nothing here. Nothing but defeating bosses brings joy to me.

I am currently in my office at Knights of Blood headquarters trying to find the dungeon to floor 74. I observe that most of the monsters are protecting more of the snowy mountains, so it is probably there. I read through all the recent reports on monsters to make sure of it before we send troops out there. I look at the clock, 11:24, I should get some sleep but I need to finish the last handful of reports. We are so close to finishing, I can almost smell the flowers outside my bedroom. I miss my world so much. I miss the magic, the fun, the people, especially my dragon-slayer, Natsu Dragneel. I don't even know if he is mine to call anymore. He could be dating now, or even married! I don't know what to do. I hope he is still mine, but I don't want him to live his life in misery and sadness. I'm torn, I'm selfish, he should be living, its my fault I'm stuck here, with no way out. But I will make sure I will.

I take a deep breath as I hear the door crack open. Asuna peek her head in, "Can I come in?" I nodded.

"What are you doing here so late? And on Christmas Eve too?" She asked.

"You know, the usually, working. I think that the dungeon is definity going to be in this area. So we should send troops, including me and you, out by tomorrow." I explained.

She signed, "Luna, please let our people enjoy. It's not Christmas everyday."

"But don't you see, its not Christmas. Christmas is not here, its suppose to be home with family and the people you love."

"People do have family and people they love here. I know its hard, knowing everyday is passing without the people you love. I know I shouldn't be talking, but please, let people rest. you need to rest. Come, why don't you join me and Kirito for a dinner." She said in such a gentle tone, it made me want to sleep. It reminded me of Mira.

"You know, you are right. But I can't stop having this feeling like its a need for me to get home." I said with tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, come here my dear." She hugs me and I couldn't hold them in, I started to sob. "Sh, sh, its okay my dear. I know that whoever you love on the other side is waiting for you, and I'm sure they will keep waiting for you. They can't leave a princess without a prince, and I'm sure they know that."

After minutes of taking in what she said my tears finally stopped falling. I said, "Thank you so much, Asuna. You don't know how much that means to me. I guess that I've been holding all my feelings in and they just bursted out at once."

"Its okay my dear, I completely understand. I felt the same way." She explained. After moments of silence she spoke up, " Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Anything Asuna, anything" I reply.

"Ok, Kirito asked me to marry him!" She shouted.

"Oh my Mavis! Are you serious? That's amazing! Congrats!" I said, truly happy for her she deserves it.

"I'm glad you are fine with it."

"Are you serious? I'm so happy for you!" I said. Even though my fairy tale won't come true at the moment, doesn't mean Asuna's doesn't have to.

"I am so glad! But, I was wondering if it is okay, and it's fine if it isn't, if we can take off a few days for a honeymoon?" She asked, in the most pleading way, that I couldn't say no.

"Of course! It would be my honor to." I explained, truly meaning it.

"Really? Thanks! I owe you a ton. But we don't want to miss a lot so could we just skip one floor?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much!" We get up and hug each other.

"You are totally welcome. Well, I guess that means good-bye." I said, a little teary.

"Not for long though. Oh do be safe. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do with my self. You are like a little sister to me." She said.

I quickly embrace her and said, "I will, please don't worry i'll be fine. You always been like a older sister I never could have, I am very grateful"

We keep hugging until she says, "Come on, let's go to dinner with everyone else for a celebrated." I nodded and we were off. I quickly look at the clock and look under it were it shows how many people out of the 10,000 are left. There is currently 6,201. 3,799 dead. I say a little prayer to them and head off to meet with Asuna. That night was one of the only ones where I felt joy and happiness around me. We drank, talked, danced, and ate. The best night I had here so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: (Lucy's POV)**

It's been a week since Asuna and Kirito left. Me along with half of our troops in Knights of Blood are currently standing outside of level 75 dungeon. I became second in command in absence of Asuna and is preparing for our battle against the monster. We know it is only one but it is big evil pumpkin like thing. Five very foolish swordsman tried to defeat it but failed miserably leaving only one left. I talked to him and he gave me every detail, hoping I could revange his wife.

We stand outside waiting for Heathcliff, our top in command, to give us the signal. He started to walk towards me with determination in his eyes and says, "You know what you will do once we get in." I nodded. "Commander Asuna said that if anything happens to you she will personally kill me, so please if you may, stay in your assigned spot until I give the signal."

I nodded, I was suppose to wait until the monster was distracted then hit him in the head with arrows repeatedly until its down. I was fine with my position so I didn't complain.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, lets get ready." Heathcliff shouted. we all lined up, with me in the back. "Ok, we all ready? On the count of three then charge, one advice is don't die, one. Two. Three!" Then the battle begins.

People going left to right, I couldn't take it all in. But I quickly as I can regain my senses and run. I see the edge that the man described, where I was suppose to take my position. I see the monster fighting more to the left. Good. Plans going well. I start running to the right and start to climb the steep steps. I get to the top and look down. I was horrified! So many people were dying and many of them were severely injured. I look around seeing Commander Heathcliff trying to keep him left.

I regained my senses and pulled out my bow and started shooting, careful making sure I miss everyone but the pumpkin. After minutes of continuing shooting I look. And I wish I didn't, my arrows had no affected at all. It was like it was immune to arrows or something. I was terrified, people were dying all around me and I was suppose to kill this monster. Tears started to form, but I quickly shook them off and did the one thing I was begged and pleaded not to do.

Run directly towards the beast.

I jump down which gave me an extra boost to run quicker. I yell a battle cry and grab my sword. Everyone who was hurt turned to me like I was their savior. I saw that most of them were on the verge of dying, only Commander and another guy were up and about. I, who was full of energy kept running at full speed. All I could think was 'this was my time to shine, to show I could make it in this world. To show that I can come home'

Suddenly, I screamed, "NATSU!" All of the sudden it seemed like I had a whisp, a whisp of something familiar, something I long for for so long. Natsu's warmth on my hand, Happy's fur on my chest. The smell of, Fairy Tail. I blink for just a millisecond, and saw Natsu, holding my hand. Saying 'lucy'. Thats all I remember before my sword going through him, and his sword through my shoulder. Then I blackout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: (Lucy's POV)**

I hear crying, soft ones, like a little girl. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids to see myself in my office. On my right was commander Heathcliff and on my left, Asuna and Kirito. I looked around my body before clarifying that I wasn't injured, but I felt extremely exhausted.

"She was amazing out there. She saved everyone in the last minute. Only five people died out of the hundred, they would have all died without Luna." I hear Commander Heathcliff say.

Suddenly they all look at me and Asuna rushed over to me and hug me so tight. "Your ok, your ok. Oh Luna, don't ever do that again. But I'm so proud of you!" she said.

"Thanks you, are you back so soon?" I asked

"Oh honey, you were asleep for a week! Something extraordinary happened to you and now your physical and mentally exhausted."

"What happen?" My voice sounding so tired.

"Luna, you, um, how could I explain it?" She looked at Kirito.

Kirito stood up from his chair and walked towards me and Asuna. He smiled and gave me a squeeze on my hand. He then said, "Its difficult to explain, but first I just wanted to say that you have grown up so much since that first day, do you remember that?"

"Yes." Too tired to say anything else.

"That's good, you didn't lose any memories, we thought you would. But it seems like you are good. Last question before I explain, what kind of world are you in, and are you in the right place."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and replied, "the virtual world, and no. I am suppose to be with Natsu."

"Thank god you remembered, well I did what the doctor told me to do. Now to tell you start forward. Luna, you made contract to the real world" He said

I shot straight up causing me to have a headache but I didn't care. "Are you serious?"

Asuna then placed her hand on my cheek and said, "Yes, you did. Only for a second though. But I think it is a sign."

I started to tear up and she hugged me. As we did, Commander left looking frustrated, but I didn't care. We sit there for a moment before Kirito speaks up, "It was incredible, but sadly it doesn't do anything."

We broke our embrace and I nod. Asuna hold my chin up to look at her and said, "For now, you must sleep. Commander wants us to defeat floor 76 by tonight, he says that it looks the easiest. But we want you to stay here, you need rest. We will come back when we completed it."

I nodded, too tired to do anything else. Asuna and Kirito helped me go home. Asuna tucked me in and told me that she will have a friend check me up tomorrow for they are leaving tonight. Asuna kissed the top of my head and Kirito gave my shoulder a squeeze. They turn off the lights and left. I then thought of how sweet and caring both Asuna and Kirito and make a mental note to thank them. Then, I fell asleep like a log.

The next morning, I was still tired but I sat up and made myself breakfast. As I was eating, I realized this was the first time that I just sat and relax in this world. And it felt nice. I look around thinking of what Natsu and the others are doing now. And for the first time, I wasn't sad or depressed thinking about them, I was happy.

Suddenly there was a flash outside and I quickly ran out. Light was surrounding everywhere, everyone ran outside to see what is going on. Then there was a click noise and in front of everyone a screen showed up. I got one and looked at it. Without second thought I pressed the 'ok' button. Then I see light.

The message was : 'Would you like to log out'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: (Natsu's POV)**

That day, that one small day, that one day with a small mistake could leave me in pieces. I remember like it was yesterday. I heard the news on my way back from my mission, excited to see Lucy. When suddenly a screen showed up on the sky. It said: "Attention, Attention. There is an important announcement. Every person that has the Nerve Gear on is stuck in the virtual world until they complete the game. If you try to take it off, it will burn their brain. 400 people are dead right now because they didn't listen. They will died if they died in the game. So I suggest to let them go. Bring them to a hospital and go. Or wait forever for them to wake up. Thanks for your time."

I was numb, I couldn't feel a thing. All I do is run to Lucy's house and hope she didn't put it on. Hope of the slightest chance. Hope that my Lucy is ok. Happy started to tear up and I grabbed him and keep running. I get to her house. Only to find a depressed Wendy, Mira, and Gramps in her bedroom, with a sleeping Lucy. Then all I did was scream.

Ever since that day. No ones been the same. Gray started stripping less, Juvia started to talk in 1st person, Erza ate cake less, Mira was less cheerful, Wendy would cry, Happy doesn't eat fish often, Elfman started to talk less about being a man, Levy didn't read much, and I would never start a fight. The first months were harsh. We placed her in the guild's hospital room, hoping for her awakening soon. I visited her every day. She would just keep breathing and sleeping. Machines were hooked on to her to keep her alive. It didn't look like Lucy at all.

Her keys sit on the table beside her. Her celestial spirits would come often to check on her. After many months of sitting, Erza and Mira had a talk with me. They told me that Lucy would want me to live my life for her. At first I wouldn't listen, then I decided that when Lucy comes back, I am going to get married to her and buy her mansion. She was always talking about how badly she wanted. So me and Happy went on many Missions.

Now everyday we would do missions and then visit Lucy for an hour. That was our daily schedule. We were proud with it, and I'm sure Lucy would to. Everything was as normal as things could be until one day, something very strange happened.

It was two years since the incident and me and Happy were visiting her, until suddenly we were about to leave when I heard the voice that I longed for the most, Lucy screamed my name! I ran to her and hold her hand. Happy jumped on her chest saying "Lucy?"

Then suddenly for a tiny second, she opened her eyes. They were brown just like I remembered but they were big and dark from being closed for so long. I couldn't take it, I screamed, "LUCY!" Then her eyes closed once more.

Its been a week since that happen and doctors and other people were coming in and out. I never left her side. I watched her, waiting for a sight movement. Her spirits were anxious too and were constantly checking up on her.

It was the eighth morning since her outburst. When suddenly. Lucy. Opened. Her. Eyes. And. Sat. Up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: (Lucy's POA)**

I am out. I am out of the virtual world. As soon as I opened my eyes, I slowly sit right off. With shaky hands, I pull of the nerve gear off my head. My hair, I observe, grew a ton while I was out, but the pink ends were gone. I take a deep breath, oh how I long to be able to smell the real world. Taking in my surrounding and looking at my sheets, I assume I am in Fairy Tail's hospital room.I looked over and saw a machine that was hooked up to my arm, probably to keep me alive.

Then I hear, "Lucy?" The name I have waited to be called again for years, a name that states I am in the real world.

I turn to look at the speaker to see my one and only dragon-slayer. He runs to me and hugs me so tight. I quickly hug him back afraid he will disappear. We both embrace in silents crying into each others arms.

He lets go of me and holds my head and kisses me. Oh how long I waited to feel those passionate lips on my own. I kiss him back, afraid it would be my last. I realised that this kiss, Natsu was also waiting for. By this kiss I knew he was mine and mine alone.

He lets me go to breath and puts his forehead against mine. He takes a deep breath and says, "I missed you, I missed you so much. I love you. I kept waiting for you and I would have kept waiting until you woke up. You don't know how much I missed you"

"Oh, Natsu." My voice still hoarse, "I missed you too. I love you! I kept fighting for you. I wouldn't give up, knowing that all my hard work will pay off."

"Lucy…"

"Oh how longed I waited for someone to call me that!" I hugged him and started to sob. He hold me like he was afraid to let go. He started to sob in my hair but I didn't care. The next couple of hours were a blur. Healers were all around me using their powers to get back me strength. Natsu hold my hand the entire time, and Happy laid on my lap, telling me how much he missed me and what happen all these years.

Everyone from the guild came in and hugged me and told me how much they missed me. Natsu wouldn't leave my side, and I was fine with it. For now, I have my rock again, and he has his. Levy-chan cried while telling me all the books that came out. Mira was telling me all the couples that are going on…

"Levy and Gajeel started dating 3 months ago, oh and Juvia and Gray started dating 7 months ago. Erza won't admit that she is dating Jellal, but we all know she is. My brother got married to Evergreen 2 months ago. Oh honey, Natsu been waiting for you for a long time!"

After hours of talking to everyone, I was about to fall asleep, when three men from the Military Police came in to ask some questions. Natsu told them that I was not available today, for I need sleep. But I told him it was fine. They continued, "We were informed that you were the right hand man to the second in Command of the Knight of Blood guild." I nodded. Natsu was listening very carefully to his words.

"We gathered information from as you knew him as Kirito, about how you and everyone else got out."

"Really? I would like to know why, I mean we didn't defeat all 100 floors. And I was out of the front lines.." I was about to explained

Natsu interrupted, "Wait you were in the front lines? And you're ok? I am so proud of you! But why were you out, were you hurt?"

"No I wasn't hurt, because we have many experienced healers in Knights of Blood. It was just a miracle to me that they got me to them on time. I thought I was a goner for sure. I was out of the front lines for a little bit because Asuna, the second in command, told me I needed rest, and I did. Anyways, what happened?"

the man in the middle continued, " Well, from what Kirito told us, is that while in the dungeon of floor 76. He realized that something was off about the Commander, Commander Heathcliff." I looked at him puzzled and he continued, "He realized that he was actually Kayaba Akiko." I gasped, it all makes sense now. That is why he never got hurt, that is why he got so powerful. "So, Kirito changelleged him. In the process, both Kirito and Asuna dying."

I was numb, I started to fall. But this time Natsu caught me. The two most kindest, sweetest, and strongest people died. I was about to cry when the man on the left said quickly, "Don't worry, they didn't die in the real world. Kirito defeated him in the last second, but Kayaba was so pleased. He let both of them live."

I sprung up, "Are you serious? That's incredible! I knew they could do it! Can I see them? Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, they are getting healed right now. But we have some unfortunate news." I looked up at him and he continued, "300 people haven't woke up yet. Still alive, just sleeping. And one of them is Asuna." That's it. I blanked out. But with Natsu holding me close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Lucy's POV)**

Its been 2 month since I have got out of Sword Art Online. I had to attend a special school with all the other survivors in the biggest city in Flore, Tokyo. Even though I am now 20 years old they want to test and make sure everything is running smoothly. Also they test us to see if we gain any powers or knowledge from the game. So far, nothing. Next week I have to take a huge test along with the other adults to see if we can leave the school. It is awkward being in school, but it is fun seeing everyone from the game.

While I am in Tokyo, I live in a small apartment that looked very modern. Natsu and Happy stays with me, and I understand why. Magnolia is only an hour away so he calls Mira to give him a quest and he accepts it. I want to join but the healers say no jobs until the test is finished.  
>I was currently on my desk suddenly when a video messages from Kirito comes up on the touch screen on the wall. They tried to make it as much technical because they found out we are more comfort with screens than paper.<p>

I got up and presses accept. Kirito's face shows up, looking very excited.

"I found Asuna," He says.

I stood there mute, then replied, "H-how?" my voice not strong enough to hold up.

"We found a picture, she is stuck in ALO. I am gonna get her back." He said, voice sounding brave.

Barely containing my excitement is say, "That, that is wonderful! Most wonderful I got all day! That game I hear is a lot like SAO fighting style. Do you want me to transfer my character on that game? I can help, nothing is going on in GGO right now."

Yes, I still play with the nerve gear, still playing with death. But i can't stop. Even though I hated SAO, I love the idea of living in different worlds, being a different person, being powerful, strong, and brave. I also feel like the virtual world is apart of me, like apart of me that only exist in another world. Where I feel stronger, powerful, and I can rely on myself. I could never do the things I have done in the virtual, thats why I play GGO. My name is still Luna, except I have long blonde hair in ponytails (i have a picture of what she looks like if you guys want it). I use a sig sauer as a handgun, and a mp5 as a regular. Usually I keep 7 clips on my left side, if I ever run out my gang of people will usually hand me some. I became very popular in a short time, for being one of the only girls, besides Sinion, who is my best friend in the game. She just started to, so we help each other out.

But I keep this a secret from Natsu and Happy, they destroyed my last nerve gear for they say it is too dangerous. I know they are just trying to help me, but I can't let go. So I got a new one, the school gave it to me. They like us to stay ourselves so they gave us them. Most people play ALO, but I prefer GGO.

Kirito talked interrupting my thoughts, "I think I will be ok, I fear there will be danger. Anyways, Asuna will kill me if she finds out I brought you into danger." He laughs but I can tell it is stale.

I signed, "Well ok, but if there is anything you need, call me right away! I feel like you guys are my younger siblings. Be careful, ok?"  
>"We used to think of you as our younger sibling, but look how mature you look now. Even though you are only one year older than seem more comfortable now, I can't wait to bring Asuna back and show her how much happier you look."<p>

"Thanks Kirito, that means a lot. I will be cheering for you, ok? Oh, see if you can get Yui on ALO."

"Thats sounds like a great idea. Thanks! I heard you are doing great in GGO, that is awesome!" he says.

"Yeah, but don't tell Natsu, you know how protective he is now." I reply.

"I know I know. I will be going now, Bye"

"Bye" then he shuts off.

I sit on the desk chair for a few moments, thinking about the information Kirito has given me. Asuna will be back, I am sure. Once Kirito has something on his mind, he will complete it. Boyfriends do that, it is in their nature. Speaking of boyfriends, Natsu should be here any minute, he told me he was doing a mission at a restaurant. I remembered when we first lived here, it took awhile for him to get used to it. He still uses his power freely, but no one cares. I am glad he is just being himself.

He told me that he bought the Heartfilia's Mansion and moved my parents grave over there. I was so happy I couldn't stop hugging him for hours. We decided we will move there once we had a family, but for now it is Fairy Tail's summer house for everyone, anytime. I am so happy when it is filled with people and happiness, just like it should be. I bet my parents are so happy right now.

I hear the door open and two voices filled up the halls. Quickly, I put the nerve gear away for I was playing and walked out the bedroom. At the end of the hall, I see Natsu putting his coat of the rack and Happy talking off his boots and hat.

When Natsu sees me he grabs me with his warm hands, though it is winter, and says, "Luce, I missed you so much! You should have been there! The customers were so imprised by my flames and.."

I silenced him with a kiss on the mouth. Its started to deepen when Happy snickered. We pulled apart and started gigging.

"I am happy you had a great time at the job. Did you burn anything that we had to pay?" I asked holding onto his scarf.

"Nope not this time." He says proudly.

"Really?" I asked, not totally convinced, still holding his scarf.

"Yep, cause I got to make money, for I have a family to take care of."

I was so touched by his words, I jump into his arms and put my legs around him. He holds me while pecking my lips and chin. "I love you so much," I said in his ear as he holds me close.

"I love you too, you don't know how long I waited for you to come back." He says as he carries me on the couch. He sits down and i sit on his lap as happy flies onto my lap.

"I missed you too Lushee," The cat said while i rub between his ears.

"I missed you guys too, I worked so hard to come back." We all stay silent, enjoying the comfortable hug. After five minutes of hugging, I pull back and say, "Kirito found Asuna."

"Really? Thats amazing! When can I met this girl you visit all the time and took care of you in the game?" He asked.

"Well, she is stuck in a game called ALO. Kirito is gonna go in and…" I was cut off by Natsu putting his hands on my mouth.

"Don't say it," he says. I must of looked confused for he says, "No, I am not allowing you to play any game with nerve gear. I know this girl is important to you, but I care for you too much." He said.

I got off his lap and sit on his side. "Natsu, that will never happen again. I promised." I said in a whisper, but with his dragon senses he heard it.

"I don't care. I can afford to lose you again." He says looking with me with eyes so serious, never before have I seen him so stern.

"Natsu I have to tell you something," I see him sit up. I take a deep breath and continue, "I…"

I was interrupted by a screen popping out of the wall, making a belling sound. As we read it, a voice was speaking it. They both said, "GGO members. Attention all GGO members. The 3rd BoB bugs have now been fixed. We will resume the first battles in 2 hours which is at 5:00. Thanks and have a nice day."

The screen goes down, and Natsu turned towards me. "Why was that delivered to our house? They haven't done that before."

I take a deep breath, and sit a little taller. 'Remember, this is who you are. Show Natsu, this is your chance.'

"Natsu. We got that because I play it." He looks like he is gonna say something but I go first, "Please, let me show you who I am. Let me show you the other side of me. Please trust me."

I see his eyes widen, but he hesitantly nods his head. "Can I be 100% sure you will be alright?"

"Of course trust me. I am gonna go into the game, I will set it up so you can watch me play BoB. It is a tourament for all GGO players."  
>He nods his head as I get up and set up the screen on the wall. I can feel two pair of eyes on the back of my neck. I was about to walk into the bedroom when turned to Natsu and I say, "Sorry."<p>

Then I run into the bedroom take my nerve gear and put it on. Seconds later I was on the bed.

"LINK START!"  
>let the games begin<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Natsu's POV)**

I hear Lucy say "Sorry" but before I could respond, she is out. I clench my fists together so tight, I can see them whitening. Why am I anger? Was I mad at Lucy? A little. Did I already forgive her for not telling me? Of course. Then why? Why was I angry, or was I frustrated?

I realized that yes, was both. Frustrated at myself for not protecting Luce, shouldn't I be smarter for both of us as her mate? I clearly could not see the signs. Well now I know why she stayed at the school later than need, why she let me and Happy out longer.

I am angry that Lucy didn't protect herself. Not angry for what she didn't say, but at her actions that could hurt her. Did she knew how broken I was when she left? Did she not care? Of course she cared, she is Lucy after all. She trust this game, but is that the reason why she joined? Of course not, she join because of something else. She joined for her sake.

Why? What was the thing that made her join? Friends? A new world? A new life? Maybe she likes it there better?

Then it hit me. Lucy joined because she felt something connect there. I know Luce and when she finds something that allows her to be herself, she jumps in. Just like she did with Fairy Tail. She felt herself there. In this game, she found a different self. One she can't make happen in the real world. One that makes her feel happy and free. Do I believe she will stay there? No, because Lucy loves Fairy Tail too much, she loves me. She won't go anywhere, she is right here.

This game makes Lucy happy and strong. Though it will take sometime to get use to it, I will let her. Because I trust her, as much as she trust me. Maybe one day, I will join the world that makes Lucy feel happy and free.

All this thinking made my head hurt, but I understand now. And maybe I will join Lucy's other self sooner than I think. As soon as she gets back, I will ask her if she allows me to join her. She did stuff that I enjoyed, now it is my turn to do that for her.

I turn to see Happy sleeping on my lap. The screen shows that the game will start in 30 mins. I sit there and look on all the stuff on the side of the timer. It says that 500 people joined, there will be group A, B, C, and D. All containing 25 members, they will fight bracket style. The top 5 people of each group will join a match starting tomorrow where it will be last man standing. I also see a little picture on the top left corner that says: You are watching player 438 throughout the tournament , Luna Celestial, do you accept.

I got up and clicked accept, for I can tell that it is Lucy, her character name clearly says it all. I sit back down when Happy stirs. As soon as he fully wakes up he jumps on my head and ask, "Will Lushee be ok? I don't want her to go away again."

I pet his head and say, "Don't worry, she won't go anywhere. Lets trust her on this, that what family does, right"

"Your right Natsu! Lets watch Lucy beat the crap out of people!"

I chuckle, "AYE!"

We watch the clock until it goes to 5 seconds, then the timer fills the screen. 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Welcome welcome! Today is the 3rd annual Bob! Players from all over the world have come to compete and watch! Thanks to the new technology, people from the outside world can watch too! Super excited! This year we have twice as many people than last year, also we have a ton of higher levels here today! Levels from 1-90 are able to compete today! Players good luck!" says an announcer.

"Now we will begin the groups A-D! There will be so many to watch so you are welcome to watch many different ones at once! Now lets begin! First group will begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Then she disappears.

Suddenly, we see what looks like a jungle when I see a girl. Quickly I realized that it was Lucy. And let me just say, she looks badass. She has a small gun on her side, and a bigger one in her hand. She hides behind a tree, preparing to shot.

"Thats Lucy! Look at her! She looks as scary as Mira or Erza! Go Lucy go!" Yells Happy.

"Yeah, go kill them Luce!" I say.

Suddenly Luce turns around so fast, I barely have time to regrester until I hear a gunshot and it say 'Luna Celestial Wins!'

Both me and Happy jump up and hug each other saying, "Lucy won! Luce won!"

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: (No ones POV)  
>(I forgot to say this before but I do not own Fairy Tail nor Sword Art Online Characters, just came up with the ideas)<p>

Luna Celestial was kicking ass. They don't give titles for no reason, Lucy was titled best mp5 gunner on area 15. Area 15 is the user Sinon and Lucy always use, they have the best drops of course. Also they both own an apartment there.

Anyway back to BoB. Lucy won 5 out of 6 games she fought, thus making her a competer tomorrow at the final round. Out of all 20 players, she is 13th right behind Sinon. After the battle, she meet up with Sinon and descided to celebrate together with their group that usually quest together. It is Lucy, Sinon, Brake (who is the plan producer, he is really good at it), Allon (Good with archery, really rare weapon, usually used for exposions) and lastly Chris (who is also a good close range gunner, same as Lucy, they usually are on the frontlines together.

Allon, Brake, and Chris descided to not play BoB, for they have alot of work and school Lucy got off of homework for today and tomorrow for GGO. Lucy doesn't know how Sinon is able to compete, but she does and Lucy is glad for it. Together they figure out how to work the system.

They all got together and descide to go to their favorite bar and Karaoke place called Guns, Drinks, and Songs. Lucy tells them that she can't stay for long so they decided to get a quick drink and head out.

Once they got there, the waiters already had their drinks ready for they are regulars here. Lucy takes a sip, 'yum' she thinks. 'how can virtual food and drinks taste so good! They are so much better than most food in the real world, except for Mira's cooking.'

They all cheer when they reannouce the results. Most people at the bar did too, for they all know Luna and Sinon for awhile now. Some even come up and tell them "good luck" or "kick their ass".

Luna and Sinon descided that they won't fight together, cause that will be unfair to others. Also no hard feelings, cause come on, they're like sisters in the virtual world. They waved goodbye to the other at the bar, then said goodbye to each other and log out.

Once Lucy was back in the real world, she slowly took off her nerve gear, rubbed her eyes and sat up. She look on the side and saw her favorite dragon slayer leaning on the side of the door.

When Lucy's eyes traveled up to his face, he gave her his signature smile. Lucy took a deep breath and stood up and walk to him. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I wanted to..." Before she can finish her sentence Natsu kissed her.  
>After a few minutes, he pulls back and says, "Luce that was AMAZING! You should have told me early because you are really good!"<p>

I smile and lean on his shoulder, "thanks Natsu, I am glad you allow me to play now."

"Of course Luce! I want you to do the things you love! And maybe, I will like to come play the game too," he says.

I was speechless, Natsu, who threw out my nerve gear as soon as I took it off wants to join? "Are, are you serious?"

"Luce, I want to do things you like to do. Because I love you so much and I trust you with all my heart." He says

I jump into his arms for the second time today. "I love you Natsu!" Giving him a peck on the lips.

" I love you too Luce. More than you could ever imagine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: (Lucy's pov)

I cuddle closer to the warmth, the warmth were I feel the most safest. Openning my tired eyes, I see I am cuddling close to Natsu's warm chest. Smiling to myself, remembering how much I missed it. I untangle my legs and arms from him, while sitting on the edge of my bed, a soft moan said, "Luce, don't go."

I chuckle then kissed the top of his nose, "I won't ever leave," I whisper knowing he is still asleep. I fully get off the bed when I realized I was still in my bra and undies. While a blush forms on my face, I go through our closet and see Natsu's big t-shirt that is like a dress on me. It has 'Fairy Tail' writer on the back. Deciding to wear it I put it on, put my hair into a messy bun and walk to the kitchen.

I start making eggs and bacon, then see the time, which is 8:03. Remembering that I have a big event to attend to night I chuckle to myself thinking about natsu's accept last night. As I set up the table with plates, forks, and orange juice, I feel a hot breath on my neck. Turning knowing it is Natsu I say, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning, see you made breakfast let's sit and eat."

"Sounds great can the cook get her kiss?" I ask.

He smiled and lowers his head and kisses me on the lips, of course I kiss him back. We pull away and he says, "looking sexy in that, that shirt looks familiar."

Grinning I reply, " not as sexy as you and your long pj pants." He looks down.

"Oh yah, guess I forgot to put a shirt on." We chuckle.

"Hey, I forgot pants it think we are both even."

We sit down and eat. Soon enough Happy comes in and sits between us, eating his salmon I gave him. We talked and joked, just enjoying outselves.

"What shall we do today?" Natsu asked.

"Well the only thing I have to do is be in GGO for the BoB. That's at 3 so we have sometime." I stated.

"I can't wait, lu-she's! Your gonna win for sure!" Happy says.

"Thanks Happy, but there are many other people who are strong to." I say.

"Of course there are gonna be strong people Luce, but your smart and that's important. Your gonna kick ass out there!" Natsu says, giving me his signature grin.

"Thank you guys, I couldn't ask for better support! You guys are the best. I love you both."

"We love you to Luce!" Happy and Natsu shouted.

"So wanna know how this round is gonna go?" I ask.

They both nodded eagerly.

"Well, me and the other 19 players are gonna be sent to an area. It could be anything, desert, city, beaches, etc. The whole arena is about 1 km radius, so it's going to be a long tournament. The last one standing wins! Then the other places will be determined by how long you will be able to stay in. We play normally for 2 hours and if there isn't a winner by then the arena will strink every 5 minutes. So yah. Also every 15 minutes every can see where everyone is, but the feature is only available for a minute then it shuts off."

"Wow Luce, that's awesome! I can't wait to see it tonight!" Natsu says. Happy nods in agreement.

"I can't wait for you guys to see it, it's gonna be fun."

We decide to chill out and watch movies. The whole time Natsu cuddles with me and happy lays on my lap.

We where in the middle of watching Skyfall, when the alert goes off telling us BoB is gonna start. Natsu turns towards me, giving me his signature grin, and say, "your gonna do great Luce! I love you so much."

"I love you too." I get up and put the sleeping Happy on Natsu's lap. Then give Natsu a kiss. I turn the tv to the BoB channel.

"Good luck out there Luce. We are cheering for you!"

"Thanks Natsu!" Smiling, I get in our bedroom, put on the nerve gear.

"LINK START!"

Thanks for all the support on tumblr and ! You guys are awesome! Sorry I haven't been updating too much, I had a very busy week! I'll make it up to you guys I promise!

I am thinking of doing a colletion of Nalu, so if you have any ideas, send me a message or repost, if you our not able to do any of these, email me at celestialqueen827 . I will try my best! I am definitely gonna do most of the ideas given to me. I can do crossovers with most anime, the one thing I will not be able to do is lemon. Thanks again for all your support!

-celestialqueen827


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: (no ones pov)

As soon as Lucy enters into GGO, she immediately goes to hers and Sinon's meeting place. Already she is there leaning on the wall, "I thought you weren't gonna make it." She says, grinning.

They chuckle, "like that's gonna happen." Lucy replied.

"Come on it's gonna start soon!" She says.

"Lead the way!"

They run to the center of the game, log ourselves present, and head to the resting corridors. Since that are both girls they change in their corridor together. Once they both have all of their gear on, They wish each other luck.

Seconds later the timer goes of for the final round of BoB. Even though they are in their own corridors, they hear the crowd loud and clear.

".1!" Then everyone in the final round disappears.

(Lucy's pov)

When I Open my eyes again I see that we are in the middle of a huge city. Awesome, this is the best territory for me. I run around a bit and find the best places to scout. The best out of the whole city is an abandon café. It's low enough to the ground that I can shot very accurate, but close to everything so that the distance between me and my prey are close.

After a few minutes, someone comes around the corner. Quickly I start shoting hoping I can kill him before he sees me. In about five tries, he goes down. Perfect one down 28 to go.

Off to my next hiding space.

(Natsu pov)

Luce is doing fantastic! She killed one guy already after five shots. Me and Happy scream for her to win, though we know she won't hear us. After about 15 more minutes of Lucy walking around, she accounters another guy. This time he sees her first and shots, but misses her. In seconds she is targeting him. In about 3 minutes of constant shooting, he falls and Lucy is victorious!

"Lu-shee is fantastic, isn't she natsu?" Asked Happy.

"Ya, she is."

We watch for a few minutes when happy ask, " can we take her out to eat afterwards?"

"Hm, why don't we set up a fancy dinner here? We can cook it ourselves? Plus, I believe Lucy is gonna be exhausted." I reply.

"That's sound great! Will there be fish?" He asked.

"Can cats fly?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Then we will have fish!"

"Yah!"

"Shall we prepare the food while watching her?" I ask.

"Aye sir!"

We continue watching while we make the food. It's down to 6 people including Lucy. After about 13 minutes Lucy dies while fighting a guy who was very skilled with far ranges, which Lucy is more of a close distance shooter. She gets 5th place!

"Yah lucy!" We scream together.

Soon enough, Luce comes out of the bedroom and into the living room. We quickly jump on top of her and tell her how fantastic she did.

"Lu-shee, you where amazing! That one time when you went behind that guys back, and BAM! he died!" Happy says.

"Thanks you guys! I couldn't ask for a better family!" Lucy says.

"We love you lucy." I say.

"I love you guys too!" She replies. I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"We made food to celebrate!" I say.

"Awesome! It's not burnt right?" She asked.

"Nope, we learned a few things working in a restaurant."

"Then let's eat!" She says.

"Aye sir!"


End file.
